borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Characters anyone?
What character is everyone going to play as the most? Personally, I'm all about the long range sniping, plus Mordecai has a sword as well. Although, since you have to be next to the loot in the game to get it, being the furthest one away from the loot might not work so well since you'll get all of the worst stuff. Gory Chief 16:56, October 17, 2009 Personally I'm mostly going to be playing Roland but I'll play all the other classes on the side. I've heard Mordecai can be a bit hard to play in Single Player but still playable --Alexandersig 19:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- I was going to be Mordecai but go the pistol route. I usually do pistol sniping in other fps games so I thought it would suit me well. --Slyrat 20:20, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ---- I play as Roland since he plays the Jack-Of-All-Trades Soldier Class plus if I'm not play a JOAT class I play healer and support. 23:57, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ---- SICKNESS: Hunter for life! ---- I am currently playing as Mordecai in single player mode and its been a bit of a challenge but its been good. I have just got to New Haven. I am mainly going down the Sniper Tree, I have spent a few points on the rogue tree. My main pain so far was facing Sledge but i managed to get him trapped in a doorway so just shot him from distance then. 15:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Allycaie I have played through the first play-through with the Hunter. I played mostly 2 person co-op and did really well with him. I've played single with him as well and didn't really have a problem. You just need the right guns to do the job. Plus, good shield mods and class mods always help too. Ketch22 16:10, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Tried them all a little. I'm mainly playing Roland, but I'm liking Brick more and more as I play him and he'll probly end up being my main. DLou 16:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Properly-talented Tank-spec Berserkers make the first playthrough a piece of cake. You might die once every ten times you go into Fight For Your Life on average. I ended up using Berserk more OUT of combat than in, just for healing. --Aelwrath45 16:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- i must admit im playing as brick for my first run through and the health regen from the berserker mode is so helpful. it means you dont need a shield with health regen or healthpacks, which frees up space for more guns to use/sell. also if your low on ammo you can just kill everything with your fists untill you fill up again. --XboxGamerTag: ARD uk I play as a tank being a lvl 50 and a lot of health you can forget bout your health while your beting up people lol, but tank prbably has it the easiest like the Diehard ability allows him stay in last stand longer (thats fight for your life but i find it easier saying last stand) and gives you a better helth boost when revived like my Brick has about 2500 and when i get revived i get bout 2300 give or take. There is one problem bout the brick i just think that it would be more logical giving the brick the shotgun abilities. But he will always be my main -HotFuzz I completely agree, i thought that they would have given him shotgun, RPG and unarmed. as you have finished the game once already, can i just ask if you ever get to the light green claptrap on the clifs behind the weapon shop in firestone. i can see him from the roof but there are invisible walls that stop me from jumping over. -- ARD uk ---- SICKNESS: ARD uk, Gearbox has confirmed that this claptrap is a joke, you can't reach him. ---- nice one for letting me know. but i fear they have already had their joke, as i spent a fare bit of time already trying to get up there. i even wedged a buggy down the passage that the bandits spawn in, so that i could jump off that. i did everything i could think of before giving up and moving on. this was because my friend told me that when you save claptraps you get a storage upgrade. so i thought it was the first one. "oh well you make mistakes, you move on". -- ARD uk ---- SICKNESS: What your friend told you is true, when you save a claptrap you're rewarded a storage upgrade. ---- Personally I favour the Siren Phasewalker (Although I seem to be one of few...) My main went Assassin/Controller, a combination I believe works really well. Aside from being very interesting to play, the phasewalk opens up many oppurtunities. Finding the five Badass Psychoes whos currently hitting you hard to escape from? Use phasewalk to get some distance! Or does that Lance Defender with his Lightning Revolver across the canal smite you down again and again? Phasewalk to him and give him a nasty surprise! Combined with i.e. a corrosive artifact, it can be quite a surprise for all those tough enemies. Boosting this up wioth the general combat bonuses from the Assassin tree and the daze-effect from the controller tree, the Siren can work really well! // Dramatic Entrance 11:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- Nightwolf0301: here I'm also a fan of Lilith. Her Phasewalker ability is very useful when trying to get behind tough enemies. ---- I initially chose Mordecai, not because he can use snipers or anything else like that, but because he had a really Jewish name and I felt I could connect more to the character ... Which, on hindsight, makes me sound like an idiot I suppose. Daemon hunter17 00:26, October 31, 2009 I play roland over anything... Roland Infantry Spec to max out dps.. mainly use shotguns/scatterguns unless i find a good Elemental Combat rifle.. when im not playing roland im going brick tank spec... no weapon preference with him...--Gimmy Doffa 01:12, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- Revolver Mordecai, pure awesome. Score like 10K damage a shot, shoot like a machine gun and reload so fast you can't even see the gun reload, just hear the sound. Lol. It's pretty funny to use a 2shotter, I shoot so fast and reload so fast that if I hold down the trigger I empty my clip before I can lift my gun from reload. What makes this even more epic is that a COM I recently got lets me regen ammo faster than I use it. $$ Love my setup. LaznAzn 22:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC)